


meet your match

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: when you have to leave town on a surprise business trip, peggy offers to watch your cat.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Reader
Kudos: 18





	meet your match

Margaret “Peggy” Carter is a woman of many, many talents. She’s intelligent, quick-witted, and stubborn; she’s got decades of experience as a military leader, can speak twelve languages, and can make a man cry just by looking at him.

Somehow, she finds herself staring down the only thing that could stop her in her tracks, the sickening creature that resides in your apartment staring at her with beady, criss-crossed eyes.

“Orange peel,” she hisses to herself, Peggy and the cat in a stare down that rivals any and all of her time in army.

“ _Mreow,”_ Orange Peel replies, tail flipping languidly back and forth. Even with the fleeting seconds the animal’s mouth is widened, she’s able to verify that he is, in fact, missing many, if not most, of his teeth – jowls an asymmetrical tribute to his time on the mean streets of your college town.

Some passive anger simmers in her bones, a lifelong hatred of cats only _slightly_ overpowered by her deep devotion to you – a woman she’s been dating for just under two months, who is currently on a work trip to handle an emergency, something you were given notice of so last minute you were unable to hire the regular cat sitter who took care of Orange Peel. But Peggy was free (or loves you enough to cancel her meeting her Stark, which she wanted to do anyway), and your relationship was new enough that she didn’t think you’d ask her to watch Orange Peel on your own accord, so she offered up her time and services. Even if Peggy has a not-so-subtle disdain for most (if not all) cats, the look of appreciation on your face made it all worth it.

Just as you told her, you left detailed instructions on the kitchen counter, pages of handwritten notes with bullet points, sub-bullet points, and color-coded emphasis on the most important parts. It’s obnoxious, at first, but then Peggy remembers how you cried when Orange Peel got that cold and how you called off work until he was off the antibiotics.

Peggy may not like cats, but you sure as the sun comes up in the morning love _this_ cat, and Peggy loves you, so she decides not to think about it too much. The afternoon instructions seem easy enough: make sure Orange Peel has enough dry food to make it until dinner, and spend time with him.

 _Easy enough_ , she thinks. Peggy checks the elevated matching food and water bowl to make sure they’re filled (they are, luckily), before moving on the second part of her afternoon direction.

One of the instructions includes spending time with Orange Peel, examples of which include sitting on the couch with the television off and allowing Orange Peel to “sit in approximation” to Peggy’s legs. 

(She asked you about this when you first were presented with the instructions, and you told her _“Orange Peel enjoys the body heat but not the noise.”_ Peggy thinks it’s ridiculous, the things you’ll do for this abhorrent creature. But, once more, her love for you _just_ inches past how ridiculous she thinks this all is.

So, Peggy pulls out from the files that need her signature from her bag, along with a loose pen she had accidentally stolen from the bank then promptly forgot about, and sits down on the couch with her feet on the coffee table so her lap can act as a makeshift desk.

It doesn’t take long for the demon cat to figure out that Peggy, just like you, were bending to his all-powerful will and jumped up on the couch just out of arm’s length from the woman.

“You’re terrible, you know that?” she asks Orange Peel as she watches him curl up in a small circle, the cat tucking his nose under his tail before falling asleep.

Somehow, Peggy knows that’s the best answer she’ll get.


End file.
